1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire splicing tool for splicing together the ends of single or multiple strand wires, such as the wire used for fence lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of wire splicing means includes wire splicing sleeves through which the ends of the wires are slid, after which the sleeves are crimped by a special wire splicing tool.
Another tool known in the art involves the use of a sleeve-like mechanism that joins the ends of the wires by means of its tapered jaws.
There are wire bending tools available that do not require the addition of a wire splicing sleeve. However, these tools are difficult to handle and, in use, involve wire splicing procedures that are cumbersome and time consuming.
There are also available wire splicing tools that apply a crimping action to overlapped wires.